the legend of zelda the sword of twelve realms
by blazin haze
Summary: a brand new zelda adventure with some crazy twist abd turns
1. Chapter 1

1Our story begins with a young boy by the name link.

Link lived in a village on the outskirts of the kingdom of hyrule.

He lived with his father and his younger brother.

But soon tragedy struck the docile village of the light forest.

Evil men of a neighboring region of the kingdom known as the gerudue set fire to the forest village. Link's father the best warrior of the village and his uncles went to fight the gerudue and he was killed. In the same instant of there fathers death link and his brother ganon hands started to glow and burn a mark on there hands in the shape of a spade apeard their eyes glowed bright red with anger and vengense .ganon picked up his fathers sword and charged at the army of gerudue's he put up a good fight until one of the evil warriors attacked him from behind and pre pared to cut of his head when a generale shouted "no you fool he is the reason we came don't kill him or the king will have your head in stead". Ganon's eyes stopped glowing but they were now a permanent red. Ganon fell out and was grabbed up by the gurudues. Then the general screamed now find the other one so we can go. Link went to try and save his brother with his new found strength but was also unsuccessful he was also taken prisoner and knocked out. when the brothers awoke they felt drowsy and weak they'd were held in separate cells and lend up agents the wall that separated them to talk. "Link are you ok" asked ganon in a worried voice."yeah I am ok how about you"."I'm ok as well"."where are we and where is father asked ganon. Link did not answer him.

He just stared in to a days looking a round a empty cell. But then he realized it wasn't empty at all there were skeletons in the cell with him. They looked like warriors because of the blade he had on his waist and one arrow he had. Link went in for a closer look and realized that these were arrows that could only be made in his village. He took the arow and the blade and continued to look around the cell when he noticed a light that was coming through a window that was patched up as if someone tried to escape. Brother I think I found a way out I will go through this window and come back for you.


	2. Chapter 2

1Link jumped up to the window and grabbed the hole between the two slabs of wood and began stabbing at the other pieces with the blade he got from the dead warrior."stop brother you are making to much noise someone will come". Link did not respond he simply continued to stab at the wood, until finally he made a hole in the wood then he began to hit it and kick it. Then he heard voices in the distance" it's those little brats from the village making that noise sound like there braking something "

link began to work faster and got frantic link made a big enough hole for him to fit through as the guards were barreling down the hall to catch him link had no time left he jumped out the window and screamed to his brother I will be back for you. when link jumped out guards were to late."Ha sense your brother is gone we will have to take you little brat". As link fell he tried to stop by grabbing a ledge he pasted ,but he could not hold on his arm snapped and he fell to the ground hard he broke his leg in the fall and broke his arm trying to grab the ledge link screamed out in pain and terror the guards men came after him. He armed him self with the blade and stated towards the guards. he surprisingly fought of most of them and killed some but soon he got tiered

and the pain was to much he blacked out but before he was gone he saw a dark figure off the rest of the enemies then grab him and take him away .when he awoke he screamed "my brother, my brother where is he"" who I only saw one of you"."He was in the cell"" I'm sorry I didn't check the cells"said a girl. I have to go get him I told him I would go back for him he wont understand why I didn't come back"link tries to stand and realizes the cast on his leg and arm when he fells the pain. The girl said "my name is sheika" and yours is link isn't it". "yes it is how did you know" he said."I have been waiting for you " we meet before not in this life time and not even in this realm". "We meet as adults in a different realm where you were a hero and you saved the land of hyrule, From a evil gerudue". "Though we only meet in one realm I have been following you sense the first time you traveled into a new realm"


	3. Chapter 3

1"When you first traveled to a new realm you were un awear of it you traveled through a forest and was attacked by the skull kid".

"I think it was a reaction to the magic you were using to travel through time in the original realm of creation". "In every realm there are doubles of every thing including you". "The doubles merge involuntarily". "There are also doubles of the legendary master sword than can ban evils might"."This is to hard all to hard to believe and I have to go save my brother" ok."ok link you can go but first ask me why the gurudues killed every one except you and your brother" "what makes yall so special huh" "besides the fact that you both can call apon the power of your doubles that have merged with you".link stopped In his tracks and closed the door "ok so lets say you are telling the truth how is this going to help me save my brother" said link. "If you can go into the twelve different realms and collect all the master swords you can construct a sword strong enough to tear through the very fabric of time and space and go back to the construction realm and stop any of this from happening your father will be alive you and your brother will be reunited and the evil gerudue king will be slain"said sheika " how will he be slain" asked link you will slay him" and how will I travel through the different realms without merging with my doubles" asked link."with this" said sheika as she reached in to a sack that sat beside her and gave him a pair of gloves that shimerd in the light. "These gloves will prevent you and the master swords from merging until you want them to".

"but before you travel to qany other realms you must first get the master sword from this one"."It resides in the mountains in the west". "We will go there and search the ice temple to find the master sword of destruction one of the twelve". "They are the ice sword the sword of destruction, the light sword the sword of creation, the fire sword the sword of life, the wind sword the sword of love, the dark sword the sword of anger, the water sword the sword of bravery , the desert sword the sword of the sand ,the forest sword the sword of the earth ,the iron sword the sword of truth ,and the three master swords the sword of the past the sword of the present and the sword of the future".


End file.
